Where It Lurks
by YGOteamo4ever
Summary: When death strikes the YGO gang, Yugi is left with a hole in his heart. Broken and tired, he also has to go through his love being stolen out from underneath him as well. With everything going wrong for him, Yugi turns to a side of him that he never wanted to see, and it all takes a turn for the worst. Puzzleshipping, Character Death, Semi-Anzu-bashing, Evil Yugi
1. Chapter 1

Well, I have to say a few things about this. This first chapter is going pretty bad. You guys are gonna hate me for it so much, but I have to have it like this. It's crucial to the whole story.

FYI, I am basing the funeral and stuff off of my granparents' funerals so if it's inaccurate to those of you who will nit pick, then oh well. It's just based off of my experiences.

Title: Where It Lurks

Rating: M

Genre: Romance, Drama, Tragedy,

Warnings: Language, Tragedy, Character Death, Alcohol, Evilness, Anzu-Bashing, Inappropriate Things

Summary: When death strikes the YGO gang, Yugi is left with a hole in his heart. Broken and tired, he also has to go through his love being stolen out from underneath him as well. With everything going wrong for him, Yugi turns to a side of him that he never wanted to see, and it all takes a turn for the worst.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Chapter 1

The morning sky was a pale grey, cloud cover painting it with no real light. Yugi stared into his mirror, lost for words. His normally clear amethyst eyes were as clouded as the sky but with the faintest pink from his tears. He had been dreading this day for a long time. This was a the final day he would ever see him again and it was more painful than he could've imagined. He buttoned the last few buttons on his black shirt and fixed his collar. He picked the Puzzle up from it's rested spot on his bed and strung it around his neck. The Puzzle winked at him with it's shine, almost like a "hello" from the man that had given it to him all those years ago.

Yugi took a deep breath and made his way downstairs to the living room. The whole gang was seated sporadically about the place. Otogi, Honda, Anzu, Jonouchi, Shizuka, Mai, Marik, Ryou, Rishid, Isis, Professor Hawkins and Rebecca, and Yami all mingled with one another, all of them adorned in all black outfits as well. The last stair creaked as Yugi stopped at the bottom. The whole room turned to him and gave him a bit of a half smile. Yami stood and walked over to the teen, pulling him into a hug and rubbing his back. Normally, Yugi would have thoroughly enjoyed the old spirit's touch, but this day was not a day to enjoy anything. "Come on," Yami said solemnly, "We better get going." They all sighed but proceeded to follow Yami and Yugi out.

They all filled into a few cars and they made their way toward a place not far from there. Yugi felt his hands tense up as the neared the place. He bit his lip to keep the pain at bay, but it wasn't doing much. He knew seeing him again was going to make things so much worse and the ceremony was going to rip him apart, but it had to be done. Soon enough, the large group arrived at the all-brick building. It was almost cathedral like in design, and it was a beautiful place to hold this last viewing before the burial.

The pews in the small building were a dark mahogany and they were lined with the whitest of flowers. The casket at the front was a pale blue, the top still open for show. Yugi froze at the start of the room and could only gaze at the casket. The whole room felt incredibly cold, all the happiness ever shared between the viewers and the deceased evaporating from anyone. The others passed by him and slowly filled the pews. Yami was the last one in and he rested his hands on his partner's shoulders and ran them along them for a second to try and calm the grieving boy.

Together, the two of them walked forward to the casket and looked inside. The man that lay in the pure white cushioning was known all too well. The palest of flowers rested in between his hands. The suit that the people had placed him in was a dark grey, similar to his hair. Yugi felt his knees weaken as he stood there and his lower lip quivered. "H-H-Hello Granpda." Yugi managed to stutter out before burying his head into Yami's chest, sobs racking his little frame. The others merely watched, dabbing tears from their eyes at the sight.

Yami had been stroking Yugi's head ever so slightly as the teen poured out the pain of his loss. "Shh. Yugi, we must sit down now. They final ceremony is about to begin before the burial." Yugi took a deep, shuddering breath, and the crying slowly subsided. Yami guided him to the first pew near the body and sat him down and hugged him tightly, tears rolling down his face as well. Suddenly, the doors to the room were opened and two unlikely visitors stepped through them. Seto Kaiba and Mokuba Kaiba made their way to the casket, Mokuba laying flowers on the body, and then they turned to and walked to Yugi. "We're sorry for your loss. Please accept our deepest condolences." Seto said and he laid a hand on Yugi's shoulder. Yugi looked up to the CEO's oddly gentle face and smiled a little. "Thank you Seto. I appreciate it very much." He croaked out and Seto and Mokuba nodded and seated themselves in the back.

The whole little ceremony was nice and it was perfect for Grandpa Mutou. As it ended, Yugi stood up and went to the small podium near the casket. "G-Granpda was a great man. He had a heart of gold and an eye for adventure. He wasn't perfect, but when you're a Mutou, you're never perfect. H-H-His whole life was meaningful. He found the Millennium Puzzle, kept it safe for decades, and for some cosmic reason handed it over to his awkward, bullied grandson who saw him as more than a grandpa. I saw him as a father, a father that couldn't have been any more supportive than what he already was. He lived a destiny and started so many more, including my own. He was beloved by everyone he ever knew and he always be. Nothing will change that. E-Even in death, he is my Grandpa and he is Solomon Mutou, the explorer, and the starter of destinies." Yugi sat back down slowly and shook a little from his dry sobbing. Yami leaned over to him and hugged him once more. "Yugi," he whispered to him, "That was a beautiful speech and I'm sure he is very very proud of you."

The burial was nice as well. They had a good spot for him and the perfect tombstone erected for him. Yugi was composed for the most part and when they lowered the casket into it's final resting place, he simply said, "Goodbye Grandpa. I love you." The gang then all went back to the Game Shop where they could sit and remember the good times they all had with him.

The rest of the night was civil. The gang just hung out and mourned. They had ordered food and drink from a local restaurant so no one had to worry themselves about having to cook or anything. It was helpful to Yugi, seeing everyone all together. It helped him not feel so alone. Even Seto and Mokuba had joined in on the whole thing, which was a shock to everyone. Mokuba had made himself comfortable with Jonouchi and Honda as they chatted and Seto kept to himself off to the side. Yugi would occasionally make eye contact with him and Seto would nod to him in approval, maybe for being so together when there was so many reasons to fall apart again.

Eventually, they began to go home. The only people that stayed were Yugi, Yami, and Anzu, having concern for both boys. Yugi turned to Yami once Jonouchi and Honda finally left, and said, "Yami, I'll be in the room. I need to rest." Yami nodded to him and bid him a goodnight. Once Yugi was upstairs, Anzu turned to Yami who was sitting on the couch, watching the stairs as if he could see through the floors to watch Yugi. "Yami, how do you think this is going to go?" Yami faced her and shrugged, "I have no idea. I mean, I'm a bit more composed, but this still hit me hard too. Through the mind link, I feel his pain. I feel his emotion sink through. I feel his sadness, Anzu. I feel his loneliness and depression. It will take a while for those feelings to finally disappear." Anzu frowned, appearing to be from sadness the boys both felt, but it was secretly because Anze was jealous of the bond and the closeness that they had shared with one another for so many years. "Well, can't you say something to him to cheer him up?" She asked. Yami shook his head, "I'm not sure what to say. Aibou just lost his only remaining blood relative and it was someone he was extremely close with at that. I can't think of what I could ever say to him. I'll I can do is hold him and try to calm him." He looked up to the ceiling once more and winced a little, "Like write now, he's crying again. I can feel it. I feel his anguish."

Upstairs, Yugi was in a fetal position on his bed, trying to close into himself to get the pain to stop. He shook as his emotions just erupted from his body. He felt cold and empty. "I hate this feeling. I hate it. Why won't it stop?" He asked himself, his voice stuttering. He looked up at the ceiling and turned away again. "Please. I hope you're happy wherever you are. I hope you know that I miss you." He whispered and shrank into himself even more. As he mourned his loss, the Puzzle rested safely on the desk next to his bed. However, for a moment, it had a bit of purple curl up at the edges at it, like smoke, and for a split second, it flashed a deep black.


	2. Chapter 2

So this is the next installment in this pretty little story of mine. I'm so surprised that I have people who actually like it. Thank you so much and please continue reading. I will try to update it as soon as I can. Love you guys so much. Read and Review please! This story is dedicated to my friend Akuma and Kurikara, someone who has always loved my writing and has been the greatest internet friend that I could've ever asked for! :)

FYI: The Anzu bashing isn't as harsh as I originally thought it should be. It's just Yugi being jealous really, but it still happens. So there.

Chapter 2

The following days were difficult for everyone. On one hand, Yugi would have been ok with being by myself, but something about sitting in his room crying slowly began to feel very weak and pathetic to him. Yami and the others had decided that a good day out together may do everyone some good, so they all gathered at the mall and hung out. Everyone was a little quiet, but they still managed to keep a decent conversation going. Yugi, however, still couldn't get into speaking with anyone. He remained as silent as the others chatted about their lives over the course of the past week. Yugi's silence was partly from the realization that Yami and Anzu had been spending lots of time together recently. He had seen them smile at each other out of the corner of his eye. He had been noticing the subtle little things she would to get him to touch her hand or her head or her shoulder. She would blush and try to cover her enthusiasm but Yugi saw right through her. His envy for Anzu gradually grew over the small period of time, and now all Yugi did was watch her and her small flirtatious actions. Yami,however, was constantly eying him for any kinds of discomfort that would be too much. He noticed how tired Yugi looked, observing the dark shadows under his eyes and his withdrawn body language. He frowned at his partner, concerned for his well being because he knew that dwelling on something that cannot be fixed was never good. He knew Yugi was trying his best to move on, but he could tell that he was struggling a lot.

Soon, the gang decide that they would stop sitting in the food court and go and wander the mall. They all stood up and began their trek through all the shoppers. Instantly, Anzu latched herself to Yami's arm. Yami, not seeing anything by it, smiled to her and griped her arm tighter and walked with her. Yugi had been the last to get up and he saw her do what she did and saw Yami react. He felt a large sting of jealousy flow him and for a split second, his eyes flashed a blazing crimson similar to Yami's own eyes. He let loose a low growl in their direction and turned and stalked over in the other direction. "I don't need them. They're all just wrapped up into their lives anyway. They don't need me either." Yugi grumbled and he made his way home. As he crossed the street outside, he got a little tingling feeling in his head, signally a thought coming through from the mind link. "Aibou, where are you? Are you alright?" Yami's concern was apparent and Yugi shook his head at it. "I'm fine. I just need to go home right now. I'll see you when you get back." Yugi replied and kept walking. "But Yugi-" Yami tried to say, but Yugi cut him off. "Yami, I don't need you. I can handle this on my own." Yugi barked back through the link and he closed it and kept going. As Yugi continued on his way home, he felt the Puzzle bump on his chest to his steps. What he didn't notice was the purple smoke curling around it once more and it flashing black once more.

Yami frowned as he felt the link close. "Oh no." He whispered, and Anzu leaned up to him. "What's the matter, Yami?" She asked, general concern in her tone. "Well, it seems Yugi has gone home ahead of schedule." "Aww, that's too bad. I wish we could do something to help him, but he seems to not want help." Anzu stated. tugging Yami closer as she felt him drop his arm a little. He sighed, and slid his arm free from her and looked to her. "I'm sorry, Anzu. Go on without me. I need to make sure that Yugi is ok. Tell the others I went home with Yugi." And with that, he disappeared into the crowd to go with Yugi. She stood there, a little sad that he chose to go with Yugi rather than stay with her. She wasn't very mad at either of them. She was mad at herself mainly. She had fallen for Yami a while back, but she had never had the courage to speak her feelings and she felt odd about doing it when he was still sharing a body with a Yugi. She saw Yugi as a wonderful friend and someone she didn't want to lose, but now that Yami had his own body, she was trying to get close to him. She wanted to be with him, but she could never seem to be able to keep him with her. She gazed into the crowd and then she disappeared into it as well after Yami.

Yami stopped in his tracks as he made it outside. The weather was taking a turn for the worse, the sky now brimming with clouds about to burst. "Aw damn." He muttered and he pulled up the collar on his coat. Right as he was about to step towards the street, someone tugged on his coat ends. He turned to face a girl that he knew too well. "Anzu, why are you here? I thought you were going to stay with the others." Yami asked and she slid her hand into his and smiled. "I care about Yugi too. I would like to know if he is ok. I'll go with you." She said, and he smiled to her as well and they ventured into the street, which was now damp from the rain that had began to pour.

Yugi walked past the park near his house and went down a different street than the normal route. His clothes were soaked through with rain and his kept his head down, his hair falling forward. He then came across a run down cafe not too far from the park and he took refuge on the rusted table under the overhead awning. He rung his hair out a little and he curled up in the iron chair. "How dare she... stake claim on him like that? How dare she look at him like that?" He mumbled, his eyes flashing red again. Yugi was seething because for a few years now, he had acknowledged that he had fallen in love with his partner. He had not noticed at first, but as time went on, he slowly noticed the way he loved Yami's smile and his laugh and his voice and every little thing he did. He had kept his feelings inside and had planned to tell him just about two months ago, but then Grandpa had gotten sick and things kind of got skewed. He was not sure if Yami would feel the same, but he felt he needed to tell him. Then when he saw Anzu go to Yami so quickly and get so close, he became resentful and angry. The thought of it alone made Yugi's blood boil. "Them? Together? It's an utter nightmare." He whispered and his anger flared up more. The Puzzle also had a blast of black once more, the color lingering a little longer this time. Suddenly, his anger surged through him far stronger than before and for a moment, his whole body flashed a different color pallete, his hair had been all black, his eyes were grey, and his clothes turned all black. Almost as soon as it had come, it disappated and Yugi was left holding his head in pain. "Ow. Man, what a splitting headache." He complained, and cringed at the throbbing coming from the top of his skull. He yelled as the pain got more intense and he stood and leaned himself against the glass window, clinging to his head.

Meanwhile, Anzu and Yami had been scouring the streets in search of Yugi. They had made it back to the Game Shop only to find it empty. Together, they searched up and down each street to find him, until they finally came across a street with a boy with dripping long spiked hair flopped in front of his face. "Oh thank gods." Yami said and he pulled Anzu up the street. Yugi was still clutching his head, but he turned to try and alleviate the pressure and saw two familiar figures coming towards him. "Y-Yami, ow. What are you doing here?" He said, wincing from his question. Even speaking was hurting him. "I came to find you, Aibou. I didn't want you to be alone." He replied, inching closer to him. That's when Yugi saw it.

The two hands were conjoined, his gripping hers firmly for comfort. "He never holds my hand like that." Yugi thought, and his jealousy fumed up. "Yugi, what's wrong? Something is off with you." Anzu said, observing her friend and his actions. Suddenly, Yugi felt a flash of something run through him and he heard someone saw in a deep, angered voice, "I'm just sick of you being a whiny bitch." The feeling that had come from the flash then subsided and he gripped his head again, the pain worsening. "Yugi, that was uncalled for! What is the matter with you?" Yami yelled, confused as to Yugi's sudden mood change. Then Yami saw it. As Yugi stood there, there was a thin layer of purple clouding around him, encircling the boy completely as he cried out in pain from his headache and fell to his knees. The purple cloud mass grew larger and darker to the point where you could not see the boy in them. "Aibou!" Yami screamed and ran forward, trying to push through the shadows. They only sent the man flying backwards on the pavement.

Yami could hear the poor boy screaming in the shadows, and then he felt a great prescence unlike any other he had ever felt before. It was dark and it was evil, and it was very very angry. Yami then felt something sharp go through his heart. He gasped at the sudden pain and looked down. The Millennium Puzzle that he was wearing began to rattle and shake and glow and spark. "What is happening?" Yami asked, trying to get to his feet. As he gained his balance back, the sharp pain shot through him again and he groaned in pain. He clutched his chest and gasped and Anzu went to him and held him. "Yami, what the hell is happening?" Anzu yelled over the sound of the wind beginning to violently blow and Yugi's screams. "I don't know Anzu, but whatever it is, it is definitely not good." Yami replied. She helped him up right and rubbed his shoulders and tried to calm him. Then she pecked him on the cheek and leaned her head on his shoulder. He petted her head and watched the mass of shadows that had now fully engulfed Yugi. Another sharp pain ran through Yami and he looked to Anzu in fear and she did the same to him. Then they heard a massive scream from the shadows. "GET AWAY FROM HIM!" It cried out, and then there was a large blast as the shadows broke and it sent the two friends spiraling back.

When the shadows finally cleared enough to see, they spotted Yugi, standing in the middle of a large purple surge of power. His hair was all black, yet still spiked. His eyes were a grey color, and his clothing had gone straight black. The Puzzle as well, was now a shiny black. He stood with his hand clenched into a fist, shadow energy surging through it. He had a confused look on his face, but not for very long. Soon that look was replaced with a grand smirk and Yugi cocked his head back, and laughed sinisterly. "Yugi, what has happened to you?" Yami and Anzu asked, frightened at how their friend had gotten this way. Yugi stopped laughing and glanced down at them, and then to his hand, where a shadow ball had formed. "I've grown up, Yami. And I have decided that you will be mine and no one elses. This whore can't have you, and she won't have you ever. No one can have you, but me." He whispered loud enough for them to hear, and then he hurled the shadow ball at Anzu.

See you guys next chapter! Hope you guys liked this one as much as I liked writing it! Read and Review lovelies!


End file.
